dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girl's Day
center|700px Girl's Day *'Nombre del grupo:' Girl's Day / 걸스데이 *'Numero de miembros: '''4 chicas **'Numero de ex-miembros: 3 chicas *'Debut: '''9 de Julio de 2010 *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'Fanclub oficial:' Dai5y (데이지) (Pronunciado "Deisi") **'Corea: 'DreamTea Entertainment - La misma que Jevice y MC Mong. **'Sub Agencia: 'Wellmade STAR M - La misma que AA (Double A) y Lee Jong Suk. **'Japón:' KISS Entertainment - La misma que Secret & Block B. Carrera thumb|250pxGirl's Day (걸스데이) es un grupo de pop coreano formado por actualmente 4 chicas que debutó en el 2010 bajo DreamTea Entertainment. 'Pre Debut' DreamTea Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. 'Debut' thumb|210px El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer MV "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; Tilt My Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum "GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1". Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarían al grupo. Ji Sun quiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Hyeri. El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party #2". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de televisión se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli). 'Salida de Ji Hae ' El 16 de octubre de 2012 la agencia lanzó un comunicado anunciando la partida de Jihae del grupo: "Debido a razones personales, Jihae estará ausente del grupo a partir de las promociones al dar con el lanzamiento del álbum. Por el momento, Sojin, Yura, Minah, y Hyeri se promueve como un grupo de cuatro miembros. La razón detrás de Jihae es personal y es algo que se ha deliberado durante mucho tiempo. Parte de esto incluye querer concentrarse en sus estudios (Jihae se especializa en danza en la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan). '2013: Expectation, Female President' El 7 de marzo, los detalles sobre el álbum fueron revelados: el álbum se llama Expectation y fue lanzado el 14 de marzo, coincidiendo con el White Day, celebración surcoreana. Yura es presentada como la miembro principal en sencillo promocional, titulado de igual manera, Expectation. Girl's Day planearon hacer un comeback el 24 de junio con el primer album 'repackage' de Expectation. El 20 de junio de 2013 fue lanzado un teaser del single 'Female President'. Girl's Day liberaron su primer album repackage 'Female President' el 24 de junio. Con esta canción, consiguieron su primer premio en un concurso de música, concretamente 'Inkigayo' el 7 de julio. El 27 de julio anunciaron que habían acabado las promociones de 'Female President' y continuarían con un single digital llamado 'Please Tell Me' que fue lanzado el 30 del mismo mes. El 10 de octubre Girl's Day lanzaron la canción 'Let's Go' escrita y compuesta por Sojin para los jóvenes adultos para obtener valor y no preocuparse de su futuro (ya que los exámenes finales estaban cerca). El 20 de diciembre, la compañía de Girl's Day, DreamTea anunció que sacarían su tercer mini-album el 3 de enero de 2014. Sobre el concepto dijeron que En comparación con sus anteriores canciones 'Expectation' y 'Female President' será un concepto más maduro...Todos los miembros ya son adultos así que el rango de las canciones y los bailes ha aumentado así que podrán mostrar sus encantos femeninos. '' El 27 de diciembre se mostró la foto teaser en la que se revelaba que el mini-album se llamaba Everyday III, y la canción principal sería ''Something producida por Duble Sidekick. La foto teaser fue revelada mediante el facebook oficial de Girl's Day y el teaser vídeo el 30 de diciembre. '2014-Presente: Something, Darling y I Miss you.' Se fueron revelando los teasers de cada chica individualmente. El 2 de enero Sojin se creó un Instagram http://instagram.com/ssozi_sojin El 3 de enero se reveló el vídeo de Something http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akPDKYwIoVk y ese mismo día empezaron con las actuaciones. El 4 de enero llegó al millón de visitas (convirtiéndose en el vídeo más visto de Girl's Day). La canción Something ganó un total de seis veces en los programas semanales coreanos, convirtiéndose en la canción más premiada de Girl's Day. El 16 de enero el canal official de YouTube de Girl's Day reveló la versión de baile de la canción Something El 30 de enero se reveló que las promociones para Something durarían hasta el 16 de febrero y que están planeando sacar un nuevo mini-album en mayo. KBS reveló que para el día 12 de abril, Girl's Day junto a 2PM, SISTAR, SHINee, CNBLUE y otros artistas más, estarán presentes en Los Angeles, Estados Unidos para un concierto abierto (LA Kpop Festival) de 3 horas. Dicho evento tomará lugar en Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum que albergará alrededor de 100,000 expectantes. Integrantes Miembros: Sojin, Hyeri, Minah y Yura *Sojin (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yura (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) * Minah (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarina) * Hyeri (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Ex-integrantes *Ji Hae (2010 - 2012) *Ji Sun (2010) *Ji In (2010) Discografía 'Album' 'Repackage' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' Temas para dramas *''Neongkulsong tema para My Husband Got A Family (2012) *''Honey Honey tema ''para The Women of Our Home (2011) *''New Trial Tema para Dungeon & Fighter (2011) *''Cupid Tema'' para City Hunter (2011) *''If You Give Your Heart para Sparkling (2011) Colaboraciones *'2011:' Tamaki Nami ft. Girl's Day (Girlie Night) *'2011: Song Ho Bum ft. Park Sojin (Bum Bum Bum) *'''2010: Road for Hope (Seonmul) Premios CF *SCINIC (2015) * LG Popo (2014) * ID Dental (2014) *BTR (2014) *Sudden Attack (2014) *Kolping (2014) *Hazzys (2014) *Bando Optical (2014) *Sudden Attack (2014) *Dreamcon (2014) *LG Pocket Photo (2014) *Secret Star Girl (2013) *Vitaday (2013) *BHC Chicken (2013) *Pocky (2013) *Majolica Mayorca (Minah) (2013) *LG Tone+ (2013) *D7 Diet (2012) *Live Band Ssaeng (2012) *Googims Sponsor (2011) *Samjin Pharmaceutical (2011) Programas TV *2014: SBS MTV The Show: Best of 2014 (15/10/14) *2014: SBS Super Model Contest 2014 (14/10/14) *2014: 1theK #hashtag (14/10/14) *2014: Show Champion X-Files (13/10/14, entrevista) *2014: Jang An University Chapter Students’ Union Elections (13/10/14, entrevista) *2014: tvN Saturday Night Live Korea (11/10/14) *2014: Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (3/10/14) *2014: Arirang Simply K-POP (5/09/14) *2014: EBS News K (3/09/14) *2014: KBS The Human Condition (2/09/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (27/08/14) *2014: SBS Midnight TV Entertainment (27/08/14) *2014: SBS Star King (17/08/14, menos Hyeri) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (12/08/14) *2014: Arirang Pops In Seoul (10/08/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (5/08/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show ‘Summer Party’ The Show News (22/07/14) *2014: Weekly idol *2014: MBC Human Documentary (15/02/14) *2014: K-STAR News (15/01/14) *2013: Best Couple Beauty and Beast (Min Ah) *2013: The Star *2013: The Beatles Code 2 *2013: Weekly idol. *2013: The Dramatic *2013: Running Man (Episode 162) (Yura & Minah) *2013: Reckless Family 3 (Yura) *2013: Immortal Songs 2 *2013: Star King (Sojin & Hyeri) *2012: Be My Singer *2012: TheBeatles Code 2 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Entertainment Inside *2011: Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together *2011: Girl's Day Kira Kira Slim *2011: Vampire Idol Sitcom *2011: We Are Dating (with U-Kiss) *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: Mnet M!PICK *2011: Family Variety Bouquet *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2010: Oh! My School Cap 6 (Min Ah) *2010: Min Ah Cham Story (Min Ah) *2010: Star Golden Bell *2010: Bouquet Conciertos Participativos *Korean Festival 2014 (21/11/14) * Pepsi PEP Concert (15/11/14) *Asia Song Festival 2014 (2/11/14) *2014 Nike ‘We Run Seoul’ Concert (26/10/14) *2014 LG Whisen Rhythmic All Stars (19/10/14) *LG Whisen Rhythmic Allstar Concert (18/10/14) *KBS2 Open Concert (12/10/14) *Korea Aerospace University Festival (8/10/14) *Seoul Girls Collection Super Live 2014 (2/10/14) *Sudden Attack TV Mini Concert (2/10/14) *Wonkwang Health Science University Festival (2/10/14) *Jeonju University Festival (2/10/14) *Chungnam University Festival (2/10/14) *Korea Ground Forces Festival (2/10/14) *Chung-Ang University Festival (1/10/14) *Nonsan Open Concert (1/10/14) *Ajou University Festival (30/09/14) *Dankook University Festival (30/09/14) *Samsung Gumi Sharing Walking Event (27/09/14) *Suwon Hope Love Sharing Concert (26/09/14) *Songdam University Festival (26/09/14) *Bucheon University Festival (26/09/14) *Yonsei University (25/09/14) *Cheongwon Life Festival (25/09/14) *K-POP Expo (20/09/14) *Kwangwoon University Festival (19/09/14) *Seoultech Festival (19/09/14) *Pyeongtaek University Festival (17/09/14) *Brave Concert 2014 (13/09/14) *SGC Super Live in Seoul (13/09/14) *Sejong Great World Festival (4/09/14) *MBC Infinite Dream Concert (1/09/14) *Lotte Duty Free 2014 Family Concert (31/08/14) *FIFA Online 3 Spearhead Invitational 2014 (30/08/14) *Chungbuk Sports Festival (25/08/14) *MBC DMZ Peace Concert (17/08/14) *MBC Music Core Sokcho Music Festival (16/08/14) Curiosidades * La canción con la que ganaron más reconocimiento fue "Twinkle Twinkle", llegando al Top Ten del GAON del año 2011. *Su canción debut fue "Tilt My Head", con la que recibieron bastantes críticas negativas debido a la calidad de sus lives, y según Min Ah mucha gente aseguraba que el grupo no tendría futuro. Pero al lanzar "Nothing Lasts Forever", consigueron silenciar esas críticas, ganándose el sobrenombre de "Reversal Idols". *Con la partida de Jihae del grupo, Yura paso a ser la rapera principal y Hyeri la segunda bailarina principal. *"Don't Forget Me" apareció en el puesto número 15 del American Billboard, un chart estadounidense especializado en varios estilos musicales. *El álbum "EXPECTATION" consiguó ser el 8º disco más vendido de una girlband en la primera mitad del año 2013, quedando por encima de grupos como Secret, Hello Venus o Rainbow, entre otros. *"Female President" se posicionó en el número 3 de "Los 10 Vídeos más sexys del K-Pop en 2013" (lista realizada por Billboard). *En el momento de su lanzamiento, "Darling" consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts coreanos de música en tiempo real, consiguiendo un All-Kill. *"I Miss You" logró posicionarse en puestos altos e inluso optó a varias nominaciones a los #1 en varios programs incluso sin haber tenido promociones. *Varios idols han admitido ser fan del grupo: Leeteuk de Super Junior en Hello Baby afirmó que era uno de sus grupos femeninos preferidos, Ryeowook en el programa de radio Sukira dijo que Donghae era fan de ellas, D.O de EXO en un programa de radio admitió que le gustaba Girl's Day por su concepto sexy y Jonghyun de SHINee se declaró fanboy del grupo en el programa Shimshimtapa, sobretodo de Yura. Automáticamente ella le agradeció su apoyo y le aseguró que le enviaría una copia de su álbum firmado. D.O *Obtuvieron con "Expectation" su primera nominacion a un n° 1 y quedando en 3er lugar, compitiendo con Davichi e Infinite (Quien ganó el premio) y superando a B.A.P, Lee Hi y SHINee, entre otros. *Ganaron su primer mutizen el día 14 de julio de 2013 en el Inkigayo con "Female President" venciendo a''' SISTAR con '''"Give It To Me" y a Lee Seung Chul con "My Love". *El grupo es cercano con U-KISS, Rainbow, Dal Shabet, Ailee, VIXX, Apink y F(x). *En un programa de radio, hicieron una cover de la canción "8282" de Davichi. *El grupo es fan de Song Joong Ki. *El 7 de mayo, las chicas hicieron su aparición para la campaña de violencia escolar final celebrada en Rodeo Street, Bundang. El grupo deleitó a sus fans con una nueva ronda de abrazos gratis, compartiendo el amor y la lucha contra los crímenes de odio. *El grupo es embajador honorario del “''Plan Corea''”, un programa de patrocinio para el desarrollo de los niños el cual funciona como una organización que recauda dinero de hogares ricos para los niños en desarrollo. *Realizaron un remake de la canción "In The Summer" con Verbal Jint en los Mnet Choice Awards.(Ver Aqui) *El 15 de octubre Girl's Day lanzó "Let´s Go!", una canción compuesta por So Jin y en colaboración con la campaña Passionate Youth del grupo Samsung, la cual tiene como objetivo comunicar con los estudiantes universitarios, para traer consuelo y ánimo a la juventud. Las ganancias de la canción fueron donadas por completo. *El día 2 de diciembre un representante de DreamT Entertainment reveló: “''DreamT, la compañía detrás de Girl’s Day, se ha convertido en filial de Wellmade Star M. El personal actual se mantendrá intacto y formará equipo con el personal de la compañía central''”. El representante explicó además: “''Incluso tras la fusión, Girl’s Day y Jevice continuarán estando con DreamT. Como las dos compañías se afilian la una con la otra, Lee Jongsuk, AA (Double A) y Oh Yeonseo estarán naturalmente bajo el mismo techo que Girl’s Day''”. *Realizaron una presentación especial junto a VIXX, interpretando la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker (Ver Aqui) *"Expectation" estuvo en el puesto 16 de las "Top 50 Canciones de K-Pop de 2013". (Ranking realizado por Allkpop.) *Hicieron una colaboración junto con A Pink para el SBS Gayo Daejun, interpretando las canciones "Expectation" y "NoNoNo". (Ver Aqui) *Hicieron una promesa durante el showcase del lanzamiento del mini album "Something" el 3 de enero, si ganaban el número uno en un programa musical, ofrecerían una deliciosa comida para los fans. Ya que su objetivo fue cumplido el día 22, en el Patio 9 en Nonhyeon-dong, la chicas realizaron un fan meeting en donde comieron con más de 300 fans disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Ademas fueron por las mesas dando las gracias a los fans, haciendo fotos y participando en conversaciones. *El 18 de enero "Something" '''se pocisionó en el número 40 en los "''WORLD'S TOP 40 BEST SINGLES OF THE WEEK"' de los "World Music Awards". *Ren de NU'EST, Min Hyuk de BTOB, HongBin de VIXX y SeungJin de A-JAX bailaron "Something" bajo el nombre de Boy's Day para el programa número 400 del Music Core. * En la parodia del Drama "The Heirs" para "Gayo Daejun 2013", Minah participó haciendo el papel Cha Eung Sang quedando como pareja de Kim Tan, llevado a cabo por Taemin. * Son invitadas al Music Bank en México, este 30 de Octubre del 2014 en la Arena Ciudad de México. * Su Ho de EXO, Choi Min Ho de SHINee, Max Changmin de TVXQ y Cho Kyu Hyun de Super Junior bailaron "Something" en el SMTOWN Concert. * En el Music Bank de México cantaron "Suerte", canción de la cantautora mexicana Paty Cantú. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIIYlU_ygss&list=UUeLPm9yH_a_QH8n6445G-Ow * El 2014 fue un gran año para Girl's day, ya que lograron posicionarse en el lugar número uno en varios charts de música con los lanzamientos de Something, Darling y I Miss You. Ganaron varios premios en los programas musicales y grandes premios en ceremonias como los MAMA entre otras. Sin mencionar que cada una de las integrantes obtuvo actividades individuales por su cuenta. * Recientemente la miembro Hyeri ah estado ganando un montón de popularidad gracias a su aparición en el especial de mujeres de "Real Men", en donde mostro un inesperado agyeo, el cual cautivó los corazones de los espectadores y del propio elenco. * Estarán haciendo su próximo comeback a principios del 2015. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial - Corea *Sitio Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Girls Day *Canal de Oficial de Youtube *Facebook Oficial ''Twitter *Twitter So Jin *Twitter Min Ah *Twitter Yura *Twitter Hyeri Instagram'' *Instagram So Jin * Instagram Min ah * Instagram Hyeri Galería Videografía thumb|left|295px|Girl's Day - Tilt My Head thumb|right|295 px|Girl's Day - How About Me Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband